


Ненавижу

by Cidor



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 11:39:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6656401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cidor/pseuds/Cidor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вот ты лежишь передо мной и не подаёшь признаков жизни. И я могу наконец высказать тебе всю мою ненависть, потому что не знаю чувства сильнее этого, и только оно достойно тебя, сукин ты сын.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ненавижу

— Знаешь, чёртов ублюдок. Блядь. Когда оно крутится у тебя в голове, всё кажется таким простым и понятным, мысли легко складываются в предложения, но стоит только открыть рот, как всё построенное рушится, будто бы и не вертелось оно у тебя в голове до этого, не крутилось, не переливалось раз за разом, раз за грёбаным разом, так, что уже от зубов отскакивает, но нет. Чёрт подери. Чёрт подери. Чёрт, а, блядь. Это ты у нас мастер разговоров и прочей ерунды, а я... Речи у меня выходят не очень хорошо, хотя люди, вроде, впечатляются. Наверное, это потому, что говорю я честно, то, что думаю, пусть и не всегда выходит донести свою мысль прямо. Вот сейчас я несу какую-то ерунду, хотя весь посыл можно выразить в трёх словах. Я не могу произнести их прямо, меня никогда не учили их произносить. Сейчас люди привыкли разбрасываться ими, как пустыми обещаниями, направо и налево. Чем чаще ты произносишь это, тем бессмысленнее становятся эти слова. Я не скажу их тебе. Ни сейчас, ни когда-нибудь в будущем. Может быть, когда нас будет разделять несколько метров земли и дерьма, я скажу тебе это. Ведь ты боишься этих слов, согласись? Ты всегда боялся услышать их — но всякий раз тебе говорили не те люди, не там, не так – и никакого эффекта. Раз за разом, получая выстрел холостым в висок, ты должен был привыкнуть, но в этой игре один патрон остаётся заряженным. Я могу спустить этот чёртов курок. Но никогда этого не сделаю. Как же я тебя ненавижу. Я ненавижу тебя, ненавижу, сука, ненавижу, белобрысый подонок. Я ненавижу тебя за то, что ты такой, такой, блядь. Я ненавижу твоё ебучее упрямство, я ненавижу твою умную башку, ненавижу твои вечные размышления. Знаешь, если перестать трястись над каждой мелочью, жизнь станет чуть легче. Жить станет чуть легче, если ты перестанешь себя постоянно винить и постоянно принимать наказание, смотря чёртовой толпе в лицо. Я ненавижу тебя за это, ненавижу за то, что ты пытаешься унести груз, тебе одному непосильный. Я ненавижу тебя за то, что... Чёрт подери, твою же мать, чёрт, я ненавижу тебя за то, что ты заставляешь меня чувствовать себя... нормальным. Даже иногда особенным. То есть. То есть, ты был, наверное, первым, кто обращался со мной на равных. Не как с грязью, не как с каким-то недостижимым, далёким человеком. Ты обращаешься со мной так, будто мы знакомы с самого детства – ты не боишься поворачиваться спиной. Я чувствую себя нормальным, таким как все, ни хуже, ни лучше. Мы все связаны между собой, и я это прекрасно понимаю. Люди глупые, ты тоже глупый, и я. Все мы тупые до невозможности, расплачиваемся за свою тупость. Я ненавижу тебя за то, что ты заставляешь меня чувствовать, будто бы я важен для тебя. Это ощущение мимолётно, но оставляет свои следы. Что это для тебя? Игра? Я ненавижу тебя за то, что ты обращаешься подобным образом с другими. Я ненавижу тебя за то, что ты заставляешь меня переживать эту жгучую, глупую, ребяческую ненависть. Скажи, скольких ты приручил? Делаешь ли ты это неосознанно или это действительно что-то значит? Хотел бы я знать, заряжен ли пистолет или же всё патроны в нём останутся холостыми. Смогу ли я выстрелить, чтобы проверить? Если первый заряд окажется для тебя безвредным – то тогда придёт моя очередь получить пулю в лоб. Чёртов ублюдок, чёртов ублюдок, скольких ты приручил? Действительно ли ты не замечаешь этого или просто убегаешь, потому что сам боишься привязаться? Истинный рыцарь, доблестный герой не должен иметь что-то дорогое его душе, кроме своих идеалов. Так, что ли? Я знаю, ты боишься сам оказаться привязанным. Но я не боюсь. Я не боюсь того, что нас начнут разделять несколько метров сырой земли и дерьма. Тогда я смогу сказать тебе всё громко, смогу сказать, как же по настоящему тебя ненавижу и что не ненавижу вовсе. 

Когда ты подохнешь, скотина, мир не изменится ни на йоту. Поднимется ещё один могильный камень, но всё будет продолжаться, как и раньше. Птицы продолжат петь, трава продолжит расти, молокососы продолжат погибать, чудища... Кто его знает, что станется с проклятыми чудищами. Ты сам чудище, тот ещё монстр, скажи, где начинаешься ты и заканчивается маска хорошего человека? Ты носишь её перед людьми, которые видят в тебе каменную скалу, бесчувственную глыбу, убивающую людей ради собственной потехи. Так ведь оно и есть? Только потеха эта — на самом деле слепая и наивная вера в какую-то ерунду. Как часто ты думаешь о том, что делаешь? Насколько осмысленны твои действия, ублюдок? Действительно ли я что-то значу? Не потому ли ты боишься этих слов, что тебе придётся вернуть их с холодной канцелярской мордой – а ведь в любом случае так и будет, даже если ты наступишь на свою бычью шею, противясь животным инстинктам нижней половины своего тела или позывам сердца. Сердца. Сердце. У тебя вообще сердце есть? Есть. Мне кажется, что есть. Иногда я вижу по твоим глазам, что ты устал. Но ты никогда не позволишь себе признаться в этом. Если ты признаешься себе в этом – что произойдет? Упадут те стены, что поддерживают твой образ? Я бы с радостью переломал тебе ноги, ублюдок, лишь бы ты больше не пытался высунуть свой нос за периметр города. Я бы самолично зарыл твои вонючие останки в блядскую землю. Ублюдок.

Ты лежишь и не подаёшь признаков жизни. Ты весь потный, весь взмокший. Будто бы смерть стоит рядом. Я знаю, какого это, когда рядом костлявая. Знаешь. Я пытался. Я пытался подражать тебе, показать, что ты тоже... Важный. Для меня. В какой-то мере. Что я... Понимаю? Понимаю, какого это, и я на твоей стороне. Много кто ещё на твоей стороне, но ты продолжаешь вести себя так, будто бы всё держится на твоих плечах только. Больная сволочь ты, чёрт тебя подери, подери тебя чёрт. Всем будет горько, если ты скопытишься вот так вот, проиграв битву не враждебной мразоте, а позволив костлявой забрать тебя. Но ведь есть ещё ради чего оставаться на этом свете? Не всё ещё потеряно, сволочь? Я ненавижу грязь. Твои простыни белые, чистые, но уже запачканы кровью. Твои глаза мутные, если ты их и открываешь, то ничего не видишь. Что творится в твоей голове? Что ты видишь, что пытаешься произнести, бессильно шевеля губами? Я говорю с тобой, рассказываю о своей ненависти к тебе, о том, как мирно течёт жизнь. Тебе кажется, что я не смотрю на неё, не вижу жизни как таковой, но это не так. Я не живу, я никогда не жил так, как могут жить они. Я другой. Я вырос по-другому, я из другого мира. Я могу только украдкой подглядывать за мирным течением жизни, но я не умею жить как нормальный человек – особенно, когда тебя нет рядом. Я просто без цели и повода слоняюсь по улицам, закрывая лицо, чтобы не натыкаться на взгляды. Я не знаю, что со мной случится, если мы внезапно перестанем воевать. У меня есть предназначение, дорога, по которой я иду, а по другой – извольте — не сумею, если, конечно, не научить. Как думаешь, смог бы я вести домашнее хозяйство? Одной уборкой дело не заканчивается. Ты думаешь, что мне это не интересно, но я смотрю, смотрю, наблюдаю. Это успокаивает. Тогда я на некоторое время понимаю тебя, зачем ты всё это делаешь, зачем так усиленно приносишь себя в жертву, навязываешь эту жертву миру. Ты тот ещё идиот, скажу я тебе. Видишь ли ты, что происходит вокруг тебя?

Ненавижу. Ненавижу. Чёрт подери, голова идёт кругом. Я ненавижу тебя за то, что ты заставляешь меня откровенничать, ублюдок. Я ненавижу тебя за то, что ты настолько безголовый засранец, что потерял сраную руку. Я буду ненавидеть тебя ещё больше, если между нами встанет несколько метров сырой земли и дерьма. Я могу говорить с тобой так открыто только пока ты в горячечном бреду и не можешь услышать меня.

Стой.

Почему...

Почему ты улыбаешься, ублюдок? Почему твои глаза больше не мутные?


End file.
